Identity Time
by SteffieMusings
Summary: AU. Karasuma discovered that Koro-sensei might not be the actual threat.


Hello everyone and welcome to a brand-new Assassination Classroom fanfic.

This story is part of an Alternate Universe of mine.

 **Spoilers from chapters 133 to present**

 _This is based on an alternate universe of mine where Aguri Yukimura-sensei became Koro-sensei and the Koro-sensei from the normal universe became a monstrous being that had to be stopped by March._

 _Everyone assumes this Koro-sensei is male and Shiro believes that this Koro-sensei is the God of Death. Well, they will be in for a big shock..._

 **spoilers end**

Assassination Classroom belongs to Yusei Matsui  
Story belongs to me, Steffie

Identity Time

Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei sat quietly in the homeroom as they were enjoying their break. The students and Koro-sensei insisted that they should spend some time with them. Well, that was the students' excuse, there was another reason why the students wanted them to be in the homeroom.

Nagisa, Karma, Kurashi, Okajima and Sugaya sat around a table while Kaede sat next to Koro-sensei to discuss about sweets.

"Okay, so Koro-sensei is a lot like an octopus, right?" Kurashi whispered.  
"That's right." Nagisa nodded as he opened his notebook to be ready to write any notes that could be useful.  
"Which means, we might figure out a weakness by looking for octopus facts." Karma grinned.  
"So, let's see...the octopus' head is huge since all its organs are located there." Kurashi pointed out.  
"But, doesn't he have a torso?" Okajima pointed out.  
"Umm..."  
"They squirt ink when threatened. Koro-sensei never squirted ink before, did he?"  
"I hope not-"  
"Instead of a mouth, they have a beak underneath."  
"That explains why his mouth doesn't move when he speaks."  
"But, I had seen him eat before with that mouth on his head.", Nagisa pointed out, "He actually used his teeth to bite through a coconut."  
"Good thing he never tried to bite us before." Karma chuckled as he imagined what Karasuma-sensei would try to do to avoid Koro-sensei's strong bite.  
"We also know that his colours change like that of an octopus; and he can change colours to blend in."

Kurahashi's cheeks became red as she mumbled something.  
"Um, pardon?"  
"A male octopus has a tentacle that is shorter than the other."  
"What about a female octopus?" Nagisa pondered out loud. Karma and Okajima sniggered to themselves. Sugaya shook his head in amusement.

"Hey Octopus, I hope you kept your shortest tentacle covered." Karma shouted at Koro-sensei. The octopoid looked up from his chair.  
"Sensei doesn't have a tentacle that is shorter than the others." Koro-sensei replied in confusion. His colour didn't change at all. Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei looked up to glance at the octopoid.  
"But, you are a boy octopus, right?" Karma teased. Koro-sensei became red from anger.  
"Hmph. No need to be rude. Sensei's going to get some sweets in America and will be back before Sensei's lesson." Koro-sensei fumed before he sped off to America. The students and teachers wore perplexed expressions on their face.

"What's his problem?" Irina-sensei pondered out loud.  
"Maybe the Target doesn't like it when it's being teased about its tentacles?" Karasuma-sensei addressed the class.  
"Karasuma-sensei, why are you calling Koro-sensei an 'it'?" Kurashi asked out loud. The rest of the students nodded in agreement.  
"The Target never mentioned its name, species or gender to us."  
"Well, he said he was born on Earth..." Kaede pondered out loud.  
"We only have the Target's word, not actual evidence."  
"He's actually an octopus that scientists experimented on; and he's planning on blowing the Earth to avenge his fallen brothers." Fuwa blurted out. The students blinked in surprise before some snickered or giggled in response.

Karasuma wasn't amused at all.  
"I doubt that's the origin of the Target. It is an artificial lifeform, remember?"  
"The Target is definitely male.", Irina-sensei grumbled as she stretched her leg while she was still sitting in her chair, "The voice sounds masculine, shows interest in breasts and never corrected us when we used masculine pronouns."  
"But, he didn't want us to see his naked torso." Nakamura pointed out.  
"Maybe he has a secret weapon stashed there that he used to blow the moon up?" Fuwa wondered out loud.  
"Well, when Koro-sensei took us to America to see a movie, I felt something that felt like there's a couple of orb-like objects hidden under his shirt. I also felt something that felt like tentacles that covered his torso."

"If those orbs are actually weapons, it would make sense that the Target would want to keep them a secret."

Much later, Karasuma-sensei reported to the Minister of Defense.  
"So, you are saying that it could have orb-like weapons hidden underneath its clothing?" the minister asked as he studied Karasuma's face.  
"That is correct, sir." Karasuma-sensei nodded.  
"I am afraid that this could be a problem.", the minister explained as he took out an envelope and gave it to Karasuma, "Look at these phots and tell me what you see."  
"It's a man that is covered with lots of tentacles." Karasuma frowned. The tentacles were the same colour as the Target's.

"That's correct. This man is actually the Target before he transformed completely into his current form. If you look at his chest, you can see it's simply tentacles covering a man's torso, no orbs."  
"I don't understand...could it be possible he developed them later?"  
"I sincerely doubt it."  
"If he didn't have those orbs, what could it possibly mean?"  
"That is something that is a sensitive issue."  
"What do you mean, sir?"

"From what we could save from the wreckage, one of the lab assistants had written in his journal that the head scientist was also experimenting on a lab assisant without her consent."  
"But, how did he manage to do that?"  
"From what we gathered from the notes that weren't burnt, he would inject the same substance he used to transform the Target when she was asleep. Apparantly he purposely overworked her so that when she got her four hours of sleep, she would be too tired to even feel the injection. Her body's transformations were dormant, but they would be awoken if she were to be badly injured or temporary killed."  
"But, why her?"  
"The notes mentioned that she was the caretaker of the assumed Target."

Karasuma fell silent before he finally had the courage to speak.  
"The one that we believed is the Target might actually be forced to take the blame by the actual Target?"  
"That's correct."  
"But, where is the actual Target, then?"  
"That's where you come in. Confront her and try and get the truth from her."  
"If she refused to comply?"  
"Pretend that believe her story and that she's the Target. She might slip and give clues where the actual Target is located. Remember, the Target was a cold-blooded and dangerous murderer while the psuedo-Target was a lab assisant. He might have threatened her to make her comply to her threats."  
"Will do, sir."

Early the following morning, Karasuma tried to act as casual as he could as he approrached the staff room. He braced himself when he entered without knocking. A small gasp answered him when Koro-sensei looked at him while the tentacles were fastening the buttons of the white business shirt. Thanks to him trying to catch the Target unawares for the last few months, Karasuma noticed the two orbs that were hidden by the torso tentacles before Koro-sensei swiftly fastened the business shirt, fastened the tie and got dressed into the academic dress before they placed the academic cap on. He noticed that Koro-sensei's skin turned purple.

Karasuma felt his throat tighten.  
"Sensei didn't expect you to come so early." Koro-sensei apologized, voice a bit higher than usual as the skin slowly turned back into a yellow colour.  
"I came early since I didn't want any of the students to overhear our conversation."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Octopus, who was the one that caused such severe damage to the moon?"  
"Nurufufufu. It was Sensei."  
"I don't believe it at all, Octopus."  
"Oh?"  
"I kept an eye on you all those months to make sure you wouldn't hurt the students. I discovered that you would rather solve conflicts by using your head instead of your body."  
"It's a waste of energy to cause harm."  
"Really?"  
"That's correct."  
"Yet, it's never a waste of time to go all the way to America to get the same sweets you could have gotten if you were to travel to town?"

"So, you expect Sensei to kill or maim people when threatened?" Koro-sensei laughed while green stripes appeared on the face.  
"Well, I expected a few casualties. I am surprised that you never hurt anyone before."  
"Sensei knows how to control Sensei's powers."  
"I don't believe you. You act like you're such a bad guy, but I can tell you are not."  
"What?"  
"Instead of demanding all the world's wealth or absolute power, you simply demanded to be a teacher in this school."

"Sensei doesn't need money or power."  
"Yet, you act as if it's your birthday whenever you receive your pay."  
"What are you getting at, Karasuma-san? You're acting strange since you got here." Koro-sensei spoke in a stern tone.  
"Koro-sensei, we figured that you are not an actual threat."  
"What?! What do you mean?!" Koro-sensei turned purple.  
"After we had spoken with the leaders of the world, we figured that you are making empty threats just so that you could teach."  
"Umm. What do you mean? Sensei's a huge threat to the world."  
"The government decided that since you are not a real threat, we will decide to not try and assassinate you anymore. But, you are still free to teach the students for as long as you wish."

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Koro-sensei snarled as the entire body became red before it quickly became black. Karasuma stepped back, ready to attack.  
"You must stop bluffing, Octopus."  
"The world will be destroyed in March if the world doesn't try and stop me!"  
"Koro-sensei, why are you still insisting that you want to destroy the world?"  
"That is because Sensei will destroy the world if no one could stop Sensei." Koro-sensei snarled in anger.

Karasuma calmly looked at Koro-sensei in the eye.  
"You are still bluffing, Octopus. You might try and act scary, but I could sense that you're actually scared of the idea of us not trying to stop you."  
"That's correct. Sensei might get so arrogant with power and accidentally destroy the entire galaxy."  
"That doesn't make sense."  
"It does to Sensei."  
"Octopus, why are you still insisting that you would destroy the same world that you love?"  
"Karasuma, what would do if you felt the world was against you; and they caused you to accidentally kill a loved one? Wouldn't you want to destroy the world to avenge your loved one?"

"I wouldn't know."  
"Sensei feels sorry for you."

The End


End file.
